


It's Magic, Baby!

by hiraiyubi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action, F/F, Magic, Mention of Death, NO guardian angels. this is not about guardian angels, bp and rv girlies will p make appearances more than once, but still this is the first multichaptered fic ive done, first fic ever, forget what i just said. i do talk about guardian angels, im not talking about catholicism one bit here, magical girl au kinda, mina will p wearing suits the whole time, no serious action aka won't be anything too gruesome, samo are best friends, slight religious themes????, this'll be proofread but not beta'ed, well on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraiyubi/pseuds/hiraiyubi
Summary: Dahyun didn't expect to be pulled into a whole new world when she wished for a guardian angel.She doesn't think that's what an angel is supposed to look like, though. Oh well.





	1. Wish Upon a Star

Sana sighed. Her alarm clock rung like usual, signaling another new day.

Of course, she got up once she heard the first intruding screech from her table beside her bed. Sana would stay in bed if it wasn't for the fact that her boss, Mina, would have her head on a nice pastel purple platter the next day. Plus, Sana needed to head down to the Registration Office for what felt like the hundredth time this month. She was set on getting herself another assigned human, she wanted to feel the thrill of _actually_ working. It had been probably a year since the last time she was on Earth, she could still recall the exact month she left that wondrous world. November 9th to be exact, it was the year 2014 and Sana's job on Earth was officially done. Her human was deemed capable of living their life without aid and Sana was sent back to her base. She had finished her official training when she was thirteen, being one of the select few that started training as early as one year old (however _that_ works). Once she hit sixteen, Sana was paired with a human and sent through the open gates connecting Earth and her realm in the year of 2012. Sana was a magical girl, or _kinda_ a magical girl. She had magic, yes. She was a girl, yes. The higher-ups (read: Mina, Mina is the higher-ups) never disclosed any information on what specifically Sana was when she was younger, even her mom didn't tell her much. Her guess was that her mother didn't know much about herself either or just didn't care. Her father, well who and what her father was stayed unknown to her to this day. She couldn't really bring herself to care in most situations about him, though, really only focusing on training and her job that she worked from time to time.

There weren't many other girls at headquarters, only Sana, Momo, Jihyo, Chaeyoung, Nayeon, and Mina. Mina was the head of their extremely small "base", she only actually worked when no one else was available. Mina managed basically anything: training, all office work, transmissions, complaints,  _everything._ Which meant that Sana would get to see her beautiful yet intimidating face early this morning today at registration. _Great._

"Earth to Sana? Hello?"

Sana snapped out of her long reverie, her imaginary dog ears perking up at the mention of Earth. " Earth! What about it? Do I get to go?!" 

Mina stared at her from where she sat behind a computer screen, chuckling under her breath at her subordinate’s reaction. " It's just a saying, Sana. You're not going to Earth _just_ yet."

Sana let her bright smile fall into a deep pout, stomping her foot softly on the carpeted floor underneath her.

" _Don't_ pout, Sana. I'll find someone for you eventually, we're a lot smaller of an establishment than those around us. We get significantly less possible assignments. I'll do as much as I can for you. Just trust me, okay?" Sana looked up from the ground to meet her friend's eyes. " Okay."

The other broke out in a big smile, her gums slightly showing from her mouth. " Well, Momo and Chaeyoung are out right now and I'm almost a hundred percent sure you only woke up to come to registration," Mina paused to gauge the other's expression, from what she saw at the moment she was right. 

The other quirked an eyebrow at what Mina was heading towards as she talked. " Do you want me to help you sort paperwork, again?"

" Can you help me sort paperwork, please?"

Sana put her head down on the front desk, letting out the deepest grumble from where her face was currently planted on the table. " You're right I don't have anything to do, I might as well help out," she lifted her head so she was more audible, " but you have to do one thing for me."

Mina hummed, " What's that?"

" Drop the formality please, I'm older anyway and you make me talk to you like you're my aunt. It's weird."

" Okay then, just go sort those papers on my desk in alphabetical order, please."

" You sound like my mom, Minari."

" We both haven't talked to our moms since we were like five."

Sana whistled, "Ouch."

Mina went back to her computer, Sana went to work putting the thick stack of papers in the order her friend had asked. They both fell into a comfortable silence, the only thing that could be heard between them was the constant click of Mina's keyboard and Sana's quiet humming. The repetitive clicking sound from Mina's side of the room suddenly increased suddenly, Sana's attention was immediately drawn to the front table. " Uh, Mina, you okay over there?" the said girl didn't respond, her eyes currently glued to the device in front of her. " Mina?"

Sana tried to stretch her upper body as far as she could without having to get up. She quickly sat down in frustration, giving up easily on the task. 

"  ~~~~ ~~~~ _Sana._ "

"...Yeah?"

" Come here,  _quick._ "

Sana jumped out of her seat, the excitement already spreading through her body. " What? What? What is it?"

Mina scooted away from the table to let the other girl have more space near the desktop. " Look," she pointed to the dark-colored picture of Earth, her finger right next to a bright dot. A star. which meant that someone,  _someone,_ had just wished for a spirit guide. That's where Sana comes in. This is when she  _finally_ gets to go to Earth like she's been dreaming of since she officially left when she was sixteen.

" Go get Nayeon."

Sana's smile faltered, " W-what?"

"She's going to Earth, I need her down here to sign the contract binding her to her assigned human."

Sana couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't want to. " Mina! What about me?! What about me coming down to registration every day to check and see if there was human I could be assigned to?! If there was a star on stupid ass map?!"

Mina started laughing, her face scrunching up as she chuckled at her friend. Sana creased her brows in confusion, " What's so funny? Is this funny to you, Mina?" She didn't answer yet again. Sana blew out an angry puff of air and turned her head back to the computer. She gasped, there on the screen was a picture of her and right next to it was a ginger-haired girl: her assigned human. "Mina! I hate you," she started to tear up a bit," that wasn't funny!"

" I'm sorry, Sana." Mina softly rubbed the other girl's back. " You still want to sign the contract, right?"

Sana gasped," Of course I do..." she trailed off leaving the other confused.

" What? What's wrong?" Sana shook her head, motioning towards the screen probably as to ask to see the human's profile. " Ah, her name is Kim Dahyun and she lives in the capital of South Korea"

Sana hummed, counting this, she's only been assigned twice. The first being in Japan, which to her knowledge of Earth geography was pretty close to this "Korea". It didn't matter much to Sana anyways, she has hardly gone anywhere in that world and has no room to complain. She just wanted to sign the damn paper already so she could get on with it.

" She is currently twenty years old and lives in a shared apartment, she also attends church services from time to time, enjoys poetry and photography, and is a student in university." Mina finishes while scrolling through the page, leaving a nodding Sana to process the information on her own. " Ah, Minari, do you think that maybe she wished for a  _guardian angel_ and not a spirit guide?" The said girl purses her lips in thought before just shrugging.

" Guardian angels are only assigned people if they think it's necessary. Something about them being divine creatures that can only reveal themselves unless completely needed to. I'm guessing they didn't deem Miss Dahyun important enough, sadly, and sent her to us instead. Spirit guides are kinda secondary in ranking in some terms. We don't even share the same beliefs or higher-ups as guardian angels, thus why we don't get along much, but we somehow co-exist. It's a strange thing, honestly."

" Hey, don't  _we_ have an angel type person working in our ranks? I remember I was in the same room as her once and her aura was... _amazing._ "

Mina shook her head 'yes', " That would be Park Jihyo, back when we and the angels partially got along they use to send us some of their own to train with us if they wanted to try out spirit guiding instead of angel work for a small amount of time. They canceled the program now, even though I heard that recently there is still an unlawful way for angels to become spirit guide trainees. Jihyo was one of the first to transfer here, she trained for quite a while and was assigned to at least ten people, eleven if you count the one she currently has. She never went back to heaven after the program, apparently, she liked here much more than "up there". In the end, she decided to send a letter and just stay with us, she wasn't sentenced of "the city in the sky" surprisingly, they just accepted her note and told her she could stay on one condition. In some ways, I guess she's still an angel? She wasn't cast out of heaven, so she's not a devil or whatever those things are called. She's like one-third human, one-third spirit astral, and one-third angel. The percentage of her divine blood is definitely bigger than her spiritual blood, so those numbers are kinda off."

Sana stayed quiet through and after the whole thing, quirking an eyebrow up as to say ' _and?_ '. Mina returned the gaze, " What?"

" You literally just mentioned this "one condition" thing and then didn't explain anything about it afterward. Vague much?"

" Oh, well, the condition was that her assigned humans had to be of catholic or christian faith, otherwise she would be cast out of heaven and deemed unpure. Whether Jihyo cares or not if she becomes a fallen angel or not, I am not aware of at this time. But never mind that, you can ask me of her about her history later," Mina paused for a minute searching her desk for a paper and a pen," right now, you need to sign this contract  _immediately._ "

Sana scribbled a signature on the paper, not even stopping to read the thing over before she bound herself to the statements written onto the document. " What's the rush?"

Mina turned back towards her computer, " Distress signal coming from your human's home, looks like you have to start your job sooner than you thought you would."

" How am I supposed to get there? Chae is the only one with the automobile keys and she's with Momo right now. They won't be able to get here quick enough for me to go if they're on a job, right?

" I already called for them both, they said they were finished already and are currently coming back as quick as possible. You need to stop worrying about things management aka  _me_ are supposed to take care of and go get dressed and head to the weaponry room. Before you go, you're going to be dealing with Class B Major hauntees. They appear to be of Shadow Earth kind, they give off electrical pulses as well as bolts of lightning. Dress, however, but I highly suggest you wear something to help insulate the electricity. Be safe, okay? Good luck, Sana." With a hug and one last pat on the back, Sana was off to try and hurry to get ready.

Looks like her working career was finally back in business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry there's so much dialogue lol, I'm a really big dialogue person if there is more than one person in the scene. sorry if my writing is shabby :((( this is my first time, I'll try to improve as I go along with the story!! another thing I use nicknames for a lot of the twice members, some that the members use themselves and some that I actually call them sometimes ( chae, minari, momoring, etc.). I'll make a list of the nicknames I use later in the story just in case there's a confusion on who's who with all the nicknames. I'll still use their actual names tho so don't worry.


	2. Watch Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refer back to this as you read bc I'm pretty sure most are going to get confused without a guide:  
> (another thing this chapter is really long, I think it's about 3,000 or 2,000 words, the chapters will probably be about this long all the time..)
> 
> Sana, Chaeyoung, and Momo are spirit guides. What spirit guides are will be fully explained in later chapters.
> 
> Sana's assigned human is Dahyun. Chae's is Tzuyu. Momo's is Seulgi.
> 
> Delectativ is a realm, the name comes from the Latin word delectatio which means to be delighted.  
> Egrescae is a realm, the name comes from the Latin word egresco (just look it up). ( all the words the realm names come from are Latin btw)  
> Gaeudiu is a realm, the name comes from the word gaudium. (look it up for the meaning)  
> Laceese is a realm, the name comes from the word lacesso. (look it up for the meaning)
> 
> More will be explained later, but this is just to clear up some stuff without giving the whole plot away :)).

Sana had no idea what to wear, it's not like she was going on her first date (not that she's  _actually_ been on one, anyway) and needed to wear something fancy to impress. It's more like she needs to wear something so that if she gets electrocuted, like Mina said she could, she won't fucking  _die._

" Ugh," she proceeded to throw another item over her shoulder before snatching something else. She shoveled through more piles, trying to just pair some things together that'll give her the best coverage and deciding to just grab some other things later for more protection. In the end, she just threw on some black jeans, black tennis shoes, a black leather jacket, and a navy blue flannel underneath. 

 _This'll have to do,_  she thought to herself.

Sana rushed out her room to the weaponry gallery in the next hallway. If she wanted to pick out something compatible with her mission, she's going to need to go as quick as possible. 

_Sword rack? No._

_Gun rack? No, that's Chaeyoung and Nayeon's thing._

_Wand rack? Wait...why is that even there? This isn't Harry Potter, who even uses wands anymore?_

_Staff rack?....Perfect._

She grabbed the prettiest one, a shiny, white staff with a metal, pink bow attached on the back. She also made a note to match her outfit with her new weapon. Right now she looked the embodiment of one huge oxymoron, dressed in all dark clothing and holding a light colored, sparkly staff. 

" Miss Minatozaki Sana, Miss Son and Miss Hirai are ready for you. Please hurry."

Sana laughed at that as she started to jog out of the room into the hallways, she knew exactly who that voice was. Mina just couldn't keep her promise about using formalities, she'll have to talk to her about that later. Right now she needed to get to Chaeyoung's car ASAP.

She continued to pace through the lengths of the hallways, rounding each corner faster each time. There at the end of the last hallway was the automobile garage, Chaeyoung's prized possessions all resided here. Sana zig-zagged through the numerous parked vehicles before spotting a sleek car in the open entrance of the fifth garage door. The engine was humming, exhaust smoke trailing behind it.

" Sana! Over here!"

Sana ran over to the voice, in front of her was the sleekest car she's ever seen. It was a polished black with vibrant pink stripes running down the middle of the front of the car. Sana whistles, Chaeyoung really didn't joke about the quality of her cars, that's for sure. The doors instantly swing open, inviting Sana to step inside it. " Get in Minatozaki, we have somewhere to be!"

Sana snaps out of her daydream, scolding herself for forgetting the task at hand and getting distracted again. " Uh, Right..right!" 

" Welcome back to the work field!" Chaeyoung said behind the wheel, glancing back at Sana to give her a small smile. " Thanks, Chae, it's good to be back," Sana smiled back at her before turning her head towards the other girl situated next to Chaeyoung. Momo, a long time friend of Sana's since she was sixteen. Weird that she didn't have anything to say to her after she was finally able to work after several years again. Sana deemed it unimportant at the moment. Instead, she just added it to her growing mental list of things she needed to get back to when she was free.

" Uh, so guys," Chaeyoung and Momo shifted slightly to show that they were both paying attention to Sana. " What was your guys' ~~~~mission today? I noticed, well _been_ noticing, that you guys usually ride with each other."

Momo chuckled at her statement, " Don't sound so bitter Sana, you're riding with us, right?" The said girl nodded, not getting where her friend was going with that question. " Right. Sana I ride with Chaeng so much because she's the only one with all the automobile keys, remember?"

Sana blinked.  _Duh, I totally forgot about that. Way to sound jealous, Sana._

Momo laughed yet again, " I'll take that as a yes."

She stuck out her tongue at that. " Whatever Momo, you didn't answer my question, by the way."

Chaeyoung spoke up this time, " We went to Delectativ today, Tzuyu said she was feeling down because of all the homework she was getting from school. It was pretty fun I guess, it wasn't that hard of a mission. I was basically just acting as an armed escort the whole time. This girl," she stopped to jut her thumb towards Momo, " she made me go to fucking Egrescae with her and Seulgi,  _fucking Egrescae._ I hate that place, it smells like  _death_ and everyone there looks like they're on their deathbed. Not to mention it's oddly moist there and there's a bunch of monsters and hauntees like  _everywhere_ there. I'm telling you I probably used so many of my gun's clips up, there were so many of those beasts there. Seulgi is always in this rollercoaster type of mood, somedays we're going to Gaeudiu and then the next day we're going to Laceese! And, yes, I've been to both of those places thanks to Momo  _and_ Seulgi."

Chaeyoung huffed, " But, uh, yeah our missions were alright."

Sana and Momo proceeded to stare at the girl in silence, to stunned to even speak. " Well, it's not my fault your human is a teenager that's full of rainbows and smiles every single day," Momo said under her breath.

" Tzuyu is a very exceptional human, and I would take a Lucky Charms personality over a damn Honey Nut Cheerio and Plain Cheerio mix personality any day." Momo continued to glance at Chaeyoung from her side of the car. " What does that even mean?"

" It means that Seulgi's emotions are out of line, Mo."

" Uh, guys I think we're here," Sana stated from the back seat. Unfortunately, Chaeyoung and Momo didn't catch what she said since they were still going at it.

" That's what  _real_ feelings are supposed to do. What is she supposed to just be feeling the same thing all the time?"

" Shut up, are you calling Tzuyu's feelings boring? I'll have you know that sometimes she feels  _less_ happy than the other times I saw her."

Sana sets her staff out of the way to lean closer towards to the front seats of the car," Guys, we're here." Chaeyoung and Momo both stopped and turned towards the other girl. "Guys, look," Sana pointed in front of them," There's the apartment building." There indeed sat the apartment complex, it was covered in dark clouds all around. The scene outside looked like it was pulled straight from a twenties horror film, covered in black and white and an ominous sight to behold. There were loud and faint groaning sounds coming from outside, bolts of lightning flashed. No one in the car dared to step out into the space surrounding the car, at least not yet.

" So, uh, Sana this is your stop," Chaeyoung rustled through her jackets to find her keys, pressing a button that automatically swung the doors to the back of the car open. " Good luck."

The gray fog seeped into the car slowly, circling around Sana's feet eerily. She shivered at the sight. " Are you crazy! You go on missions with Momo and her crazy human," Momo gasped at that. " This is my first mission back on the work field, can you guys at least go with me to cover my back? It looks scary as hell outside, I can't fight all alone. Come with me, please?"

Chaeyoung pursed her lips, fiddling with her thumbs before answering. "  _God,_ fine." She huffed and started to take the two guns out of her holster, she put two new clips into them and threw the old ones in the back (almost hitting Sana, but she ducked out of the way in time). " Come on Momo, let's help out this newbie."

Sana scoffed," Chaeyoung, aren't  _you_ the newbie here."

The younger girl, stopping herself as she was about to kick open her door, " Do you want help, Minatozaki, or not?"

Sana smiled at the other, " Well, let's go." She stepped out the vehicle into the ashy air outside, still-shiny staff in hand.

Chaeyoung smirked before actually kicking open her door, " That's what I thought." She slammed it shut with her boot heel, careful not to leave a dent or scuff mark on her precious Mustang.

Momo sighed and grabbed her bow and arrows from underneath her car seat, closing all the doors of the car after she got out. 

All three stood far from the car now, weapons tight in all of their grasps, wind whipping their hair wildly in their faces. Sana jumped at the sound of the low grumble that could be heard in the distance, " God, I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this." Momo put an arm around her shoulder to calm her nerves, " It's okay, we're gonna get through this just fine." Chaeyoung nodded along, motioning that they should all start to move towards the house," What's your girl's name anyway?"

Sana chuckled softly," Chae, don't say it like that it sounds like you're talking about my girlfriend or something," she played with the stiff, metallic bow on the back of her staff as she talked, " but her name is Kim Dahyun."

Another grumble was made in the background, chills ran through Sana's spine yet again. The fog continued to increase, becoming thicker by the second. The noises still didn't stop, if anything they got louder like they were getting closer to the source. Turns out, they were. A piercing roar ripped through the quiet atmosphere.

Sana and Momo both yelled at the intrusive sound, falling to the ground and huddling down in balls with their hand on top of their ears. Both of their weapons were dropped to the ground once the girls let go of them in shock. Chaeyoung sighed, she lightly kicked the weapons back towards the girls before taking her own out.

There in front of her was a medium sized hauntee, bright red eyes and gray ash compiled into one standing beast. The thing growled out, baring his metallic looking razor-sharp teeth. Chaeyoung has seen ten times worst in Egrescae, this was nothing to her. She steadied her gun in her one hand, closing one eye to better her aim. The monster started to move towards the three girls, mouth still wide open and eyes still gleaming with bloodlust. Chaeyoung lifted her arm so her gun was aimed towards its head region. She pushed down her finger on the trigger, careful not to pull it just yet. The creature bore towards her faster at the notice of her weapon.

_Almost there, not yet..._

_Not yet..._

The thing was three large steps away from being right in front of her.

_Now!_

Chaeyoung pulled the trigger and with a resounding  _'bang!'_ of her gun the gray thing started to glow on impact. It shined brighter, and brighter, and brighter until it burst into the smallest, tiny bits of pink sparkly particles with a deafening blast. The bullet exploded as well, leaving a huge pink heart behind before it disappeared.

She smiled to herself before putting her pistol back in one of her holsters.  _Bullseye._

" You guys okay?" Chaeyoung asked as she headed towards their still balled up bodies on the ground. " Monster's gone, it's okay now."

Sana looked up from between her arms, " Chaeyoung you were so right, I am indeed a," she looked down pouting slightly, " I'm a newbie."

Momo and Chaeyoung chuckled, " It's okay, Sana, we all get scared. We all may not be completely human, but it happens to us all. Come on Sana, let's get up." Momo hefted herself off the ground before pulling up her friend. Another pair of red eyes could be spotted in the distance behind Sana. Momo yelped as she ran to her weapon and tried to pull out an arrow as quickly as possible.

" Sana! Watch out!" Sana turned to see a  _humongous_ hauntee towering over her, she too yelped at that. " Duck!" 

Sana dropped down to the ground again, wrapping her arms around her head. Momo shot two arrows at the same time straight into the eyes of the monster, earning an earth-shaking screech from it. " Chaeyoung, now!"

Chaeyoung wielded her two guns, lining them up she fired them six times. Three times to the head, two times in its legs, and once in the middle of its ginormous body. The beast bellowed out in the air as it's whole body started to inflate. It grew larger by the second until it exploded into shiny specs. The bullets again formed a huge, pink heart before going away.

Sana stood up slowly after it was silent again, " Wow. Uh, good job ladies."

Chaeyoung smiled at her, " Thanks, newbie." She put her weapons back where she got them and turned to walk towards the thick fog. " Time to head towards the entrance, can't be here all night. Right guys? "

Sana gulped, " Right."

Maybe she wasn't as ready to work again after all these years as much as she thought she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long chapter >_<. Oh, and I think you'll be meeting Dahyun next chapter. I'm going to try and see if I can update tomorrow, but it depends on how long it takes to finish the 3rd chapter. Again, sorry for the big amount of dialogue! I don't think that'll ever change about my writing, sorry. Also, sorry for the language used in this chapter and/or future chapters (aka cursing). Most cursing will probably come from Chaeyoung and Nayeon lol, that's just how I write them. See you next chapter! Hope you enjoy this book-length of a chapter as well!!!! (also I'd love some feedback since this is my first fic, please don't be shy to leave commentary. there's no need to, though, so don't worry if you don't)


	3. Quick on Your Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small warning!:  
> cursing and violence (nothing too major, no blood or death) show up in this chapter!! otherwise enjoy :DDD

" Where are we even going?" Sana whispered from the back of the two of her friends. Momo shrugged.

" Well, I'm hoping we're headed towards the entrance of the house. If not, we're gonna have a lot more walking to do."

"Y'know what would help right now? A map."

" We're not in Call Of Duty, Sana. Get a grip."

Sana rolled her eyes, " Haha, jokes on you. I don't know what the hell a Call Of Duty _is._ "

Chaeyoung was about to speak but Momo got to it first, " Look guys!" she pointed over Chaeyoung's shoulder. " There's the entrance!"

Sana and Momo both ran towards it excitingly, happy to know that at least they had headed in the right direction. Chaeyoung, however, wasn't all smiles at the sight of the big double doors. "Wait!" Chaeyoung yelled from where she stood, still away from the door. " Move out the way!" Sana and Momo both complied immediately. Even though Chaeyoung was the youngest out of all three of them, she seemed like she knew what she was doing so far. She held up both of her guns, lining them up so they'd shoot straight into the door in front of her. She closed one of her eyes and steadied her arms further. With one deep breath and two fingers on her triggers, she fired away.

_Bam!_

_Bam!_

_Bam!_

More gunshots rung through the quiet atmosphere, Momo and Sana flinched at every single sound the guns made. After a minute or so, the loud noise stopped and Chaeyoung tucked her weapon back into her holster. She was smiling to herself, probably congratulating herself on her handiwork.

" What the _hell_  was that for?!" Sana screeched as she unhunched her body from behind Momo. Chaeyoung spared her a small glance before continuing to look directly at the door again. " Saftey check. What if Momo and you had opened that door and there was something behind it, huh? I'm just making sure we, more like you two, didn't get mauled before we even got inside the building."

Momo tilted her head quizzically, sharing a confused expression with Sana," Thanks? I mean, I don't think anything would've happened to us, but, uh," she scratched the back of her head with her bow, " thanks, I guess."

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes before muttering, " Could've just kept the extra commentary to yourself..."

Momo raised her brows at the minor sound coming from the younger, " What'd you say?"

She shook her head," Nothing, come on let's just go inside. You too, rookie."

Sana grimaced at her nickname, looks she had a new thing to be teased by from her fellow coworkers. She sighs mentally, this mission has really taken it out of her so far. She follows Chaeyoung anyway, though. It's as scary inside as it was outside. The apartment complex is covered with the cloudy, gray fog just like outside. The floorboards creek after each step, not to mention that it's eerily silent in there. Almost too quiet for Chaeyoung's liking, if she had to say anything about it. Then she hears it, a floorboard creek from the distance. A distressed sound too heavy to have been produced by her or the two behind her. She whips around  _fast_ , her guns out already again.

" Move!" Momo and Sana attach themselves to the walls, trying their best to not get in the way of the bullets being fired at the moment. 

Chaeyoung abruptly stops and runs toward the window at the end of the hall.

"What is it, Chae?"

She turns away from the now-shattered window, a scowl set deep on her face. " There's something here, I can feel it."

Sana looks around as best as she can through the clouded hall before looking at Chaeyoung, " Maybe not something," she glances at the glass on the floor, " but  _someone._ "

They all exchanged tense expressions, even Chaeyoung started to feel the chill traveling down her spine this time. 

" L-let's just continue walking, we have to get to Sana's human's room soon." Momo and Sana stilled their movements before both following suit.

Another creak could be heard, the three of them clutched their weapons tighter and continued on. Another came from the next hallway over, a soft groan could be heard as well. Everyone's breath hitched. 

Momo shuddered, " There's definitely something here. It's either waiting for us to find it or waiting to find  _us_."

The groan echoed out again, louder, bordering a full on scream. " You guys don't think one of the residents of this building could've gone out of their room, do you?" Sana asked in worry.

Chaeyoung's eyebrows anxiously creased, " Possibly...But what if this something wants us to think that?"

They all inwardly gasp, " A trap." Sana thumbed at her lips, " A trap that we're going to have to walk into. If we try and figure out a way around that hall, we could be leaving behind a possible injured person."

Momo sighed in her hands," She's right, there's a big chance that it is just some monster or hauntee. Then there's the chance that it could be a human, as people whose job is to help others we  _have_ to take that route. There's no other way around it."

Chaeyoung huffed, " You're both right," she took out one of her guns for what was probably the sixth time tonight, " have your weapons ready, be aware of your surroundings as well. We have a lot on the line at the moment, there's no telling what we might run into in the next hallway." She was about to start walking towards the other hall before she stopped and turned towards Sana.

"You." she pointed at the confused girl.

Sana glanced at her, dazed, "...Yes?"

" I haven't seen you use that staff a single time for the duration that we've been here. Do you even know how to use it? Answer this, quickly."

The other looked down at the thing in her hand, " Err... Well the thing is"

Chaeyoung groaned into her hands, "  _Fuck_ me. Sana why didn't you tell us earlier?!" she whisper shouted. Sana opened her mouth to speak but Chaeyoung silenced her, " And  _do not_ say 'Because you didn't ask' as an answer."

" No, I _know_ how to use a staff. I just don't know how to use this one in particular. It's been a while, but I think I'll be okay. All staffs have the same general activation settings, it's fine."

Chaeyoung glared at her, unwary about the reassurance, " Just be careful, Sana. I don't want you to get hurt."

Momo coughs from behind Chaeyoung, " This is nice and all but we need to go."

The other two nodded, Chaeyoung taking her place in the front again. They all crept around the corner into the next hallway, the groaning from before continued to get louder. Chaeyoung paused at the sight of a body on the floor. She stiffened and ran over to it on instinct. She shook the shoulders of the person on the floor, " Hello! Can you hear me!" She sighed as she put her gun back into her open holster. 

Momo looked at the body scrutinously, " Chaeyoung are you sure that's a human?" she asked as she walked over to her slowly, Sana in tow.

Chaeyoung looked up at Momo in question, " Of course, I can tell what a human looks like. They look like us, it's not hard to tell the difference."

The groaning started again and Momo and Sana froze in their spots a few feet away from Chaeyoung. The younger noticed their faces, " What?"

" Chaeyoung,  _do not move._ " 

Chaeyoung being the curious person she is, turns around slightly anyway. What she sees, though, is not what she expected to. In front of her is this gray corpse with peeling skin and glowering red eyes. It has this scaly spider-like legs coming out of its side and has a ripped shirt on top of its body. To top it off its _towering_ and has the _biggest, sharp teeth_ jutting in every direction coming out of its mouth. She screams. The thing behind her screeches in her face. She falls over from the position she was crouching in and tries to scoot back to distance herself. The piercing yells from the thing don't stop as it starts to bound towards Chaeyoung. She screams again, fumbling for her gun. Momo beats her to it and shoots an arrow into the creatures left shoulder.

" Chaeyoung! Come on!" Momo yells as she pushes Sana out of the hall, Chaeyoung running close behind them.

"  _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!_ " Chaeyoung screams as she runs into the next hallway. The thing is still coming for them, the click of its sharp legs echoing in the distance on the wooden floors.

" We don't know!" Momo slows her running to get behind Chaeyoung. She takes out two arrows and sets them in her arrow. She twists her body slightly and tries to shoot them into the eyes of the monster. Momo misses and the arrows land in its arms, it still earns a deafening bellow from the thing.

" Turn left, Sana!" Chaeyoung yells as she grabs her guns out of her holsters. " Momo duck!" She fires four shots into the chest of the monster over Momo's hunched over body. It shrieks, ashy blood running down its body, before it starts to dash towards the three at a quickening speed.

" Turn right, Sana!" she complies again, trying to think of ways to escape the creepy-crawly-like thing even for a second. " Turn right again!"

They continue to run until they stop at a dead end. Chaeyoung freaks out at the sight of the closed-off hallway,"  _Oh God, shit, shit, shit...SHIT. FUCK,_ what are we going to do?! OH MY GOD, Jesus Christ on a barn roof,  _fuck, fuck, fuck._ "

Sana racks her brain for ideas, _her staff_. She grasps it tightly and prays that she still knows how to use it. The scratching sound from the monster gets louder by the minute. Sana grips her staff and tries to calm herself down to use it.

Chaeyoung glances at Sana in the middle of her mini-breakdown, " Sana your staff of course!" Sana's eyes flash open flooded with worry. Momo notices automatically. "Uh oh."

Chaeyoung's hysteric smile drops, " What do you mean 'Uh oh', Sana what does she mean? You said you could use your staff," Sana stares at her in silence, "oh Jesus. You can't use it can you?" Sana still doesn't comment. " Oh my God, we're _screwed._ "

" I can use it! But.." Chaeyoung looks up at Sana and quirks one of her eyebrows up, " But what?"

Sana sighs," Can't remember the words to activate it..."

Momo whistles while she prepares arrows to shoot when the monster finally finds them. " They're Latin words. I remember because you told me once."

" Well, could you remember them harder? We're really running on thin ice here."

The creature screeches two hallways over again.

" They were the Latin words for close combat and something else." Sana bites her lips in deep thought. " Close combat...that's comminus," Chaeyoung says from the right of her. A light bulb flickers on in her head," Comminus Inceptum! That's it! Those are the words!" At the mention of the two words, the staff glows a bright pink, signaling that it was activated successfully.

Sana smiles triumphantly, " We did it!"

Chaeyoung hums as she replaces her guns' clips yet again, throwing the used ones on the ground with a loud clank. " Just in time, too," she nods her head up to the opposite end of the hall. There was the thing in all of its horrendous, scary ugliness. 

Sana almost chuckled at her growing fear. 

The things' teeth are all out and it's still groaning lowly. Momo shoots three arrows in its face immediately. Chaeyoung then proceeded to shoot it in the same spot five times, picking her discarded clips to throw them at the beast as well. The groaning turns into a full roar, the things clambering toward the girls after being attacked.

Chaeyoung and Momo don't let up though, the assault of arrows and bullets triples. Chaeyoung has to replace her clips again, but still continues to fire at it after. Every step it takes, the number of injuries increased.

" Sana, fire that thing!" Chaeyoung yells over her gunfire, almost out of bullets. 

Sana gulps, "Right." She stepped back, gripping the staff with both of her hands. " Comminueous... comminus...deinde igniaes flammes... _inceptum..._ " The area around her started to glow a soft color of red. Sana twisted the staff around so that it was now placed vertically in her grasp. A sudden warmth radiated off of the staff, the middle of it was replaced with a burning orange tint. She took a deep breath, " _Step back._ " Momo and Chaeyoung listened and stepped out of Sana's way, still continuing to fire at the monster. Sana took another deep breath. " ** _Inceptum._** "The staff unceasingly radiated more and more, the red light shined brighter by the second. The creature grew impatient and began to bore at the three yet again. " Sana," Chaeyoung hissed from behind her, " hurry." The staff then shot out a strong beam of fire straight in front of Sana, burning a humongous hole right into the center of the equally humongous monster. Sana flew back on to the wall behind her from the blast of her weapon, Momo and Chaeyoung fell onto the floor beside her. The beast dropped to the floor, successfully shaking the ground underneath it. 

Chaeyoung coughed from where she lay on the floor, clutching her arm in slight pain, " That was," she glanced next to her at an also in pain Sana, "  _amazing._ " Sana grinned as she rubbed her now injured back, " Thanks, Chae. Not too bad yourself." The other girl smiled back at her. " Not too bad for a rookie," the younger said as she attempted to heave herself up. Sana stuck out here staff for her friend to use as leverage. " Thanks." "No problem," she then lifted herself off the floor as well.

" Need help, Momo?" The said girl nodded, Sana pulled her up by tugging the bow in Momo's hand. 

Momo chuckled, " This Kim Dahyun is one emotional human." The other two laughed in agreement.

" Which room is hers, anyway? I'm ready to kick this place already, we've been here far too long." Sana stilled, she didn't know her room number. Chaeyoung sighed for the hundredth time that night, " You don't know do you?" Sana shook her head.

" Your staff seems to know," Momo pointed to it as it glowed in Sana's hands. 

She lifted it up, there projected on the circle in the middle of the staff was a set of numbers. " 328."

Sana glances up at the numerous numbers, all starting with six. She sighed.

" Looks like we have more walking to do, let's go. Sanaa, you're about to meet your new human. Excited?"

Sana nodded, she stared at her staff once before following the other two out of the hallway.

Maybe she was ready to work again, after all, she'll know for sure once she meets her. Kim Dahyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it scary? I tried lol :'''))). I don't have much to say, sorry for the wait on the third chapter! I was really stumped on it, not to mention that I lost the original draft to this chapter :((( so I had to restart this. It's 4:54 am now, I had to stay up to rewrite it as best as I could from memory and then edit it. Please enjoy!! (please comment as well!! I really need the feedback!) Bye~~


	4. Nice to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter this time but check at the end notes for a little something from me!!!! >_<

" Are you sure I can just go in?" Sana asked in front of the door.

" Sure, I mean, how else are you gonna get into the room? We don't have spare keys for us to unlock it."

" Isn't that..." Momo trails off, " like breaking and entering or whatever humans call it."

Chaeyoung hums, " Well, what is she gonna do to us? Call the cops and arrest us?"

The two other girls stared at the younger, " _ Yes.  _ That's literally exactly what she could do."

"Whatever, just open the door. We've been here all night, not trying to be here all day as well."

Sana knocks on the door three times because contrary to Chaeyoung words, Sana has manners and respects others privacy. She doesn't hear any noise behind the door, so she knocks again. Still nothing. " She's not answering...what am I supposed to do?"

" We just talked about this. Just go in, magic the lock or whatever with your staff and  _ enter.  _ "

Sana does exactly that, raising her staff up to the door to whisper a few words to gain her entrance. Which of course works,  _ looks like I know what breaking and entering is now, _ Sana mummers in her head.

"I'll be back in a little, assuming Dahyun doesn't knock me out with a pan as soon as I get in."

Chaeyoung and Momo wave her off, both silently hoping that Sana doesn't get ambushed with cooking supplies. ( _ Especially _ a knife.)

Sana tiptoes into the room, careful to close the door and set her staff down as quiet as possible. She stalked past the small kitchen and into the short hallway, getting ready to check all doors for the girl before she heard a noise. Sana turned her attention to the door directly left of her, another noise came from behind it. Maybe Sana wasn't being as quiet as she thought she was  _ and  _ maybe it wouldn't hurt to knock again. So, of course, she does.

The door slams open, there Dahyun stands in all of her ginger-haired glory and holding a boot. Which she immediately started swinging at Sana the second she spotted her in the hall.

"Hey!  _ Hey! _ " Sana dodged the heeled shoe left and right, trying to catch the other girl's hand to stop her action. "  **_Hey!_ ** " she yelled again, this time succeeding in grasping Dahyun's hand and halting her attack. 

Dahyun snatched her hand out of the hold and dropped the boot to the floor, "  _ Who are you?  _ " she spat out.

" You wished for me, don't you remember? Well technically prayed, but still."

" I think I would remember if I wished for a  _ full grown woman _ to break into  _ my  _ apartment without  _ my  _ permission. Don't you think?" 

Sana rubs the back of her neck in embarrassment, " You don't remember?" Dahyun doesn't answer. " It was when you prayed for a guardian angel, I'm sure you remember that, right? It couldn't have been too long ago."

" Even if that  _ was _ true   " 

Sana raised her hand a bit to interrupt, " It  _ is  _ true."

Dahyun glared up at her, " Don't cut me off," she huffed out, "  _ anyways, _ even if that was true, how do I know you're telling the truth? Not to mention you don't look very angel-like to me."

That was a lie on her part, Dahyun noted that her dark clothes didn't fit the angel type.  _ Her gorgeous face certainly does,  _ she whispers in the back of her mind.

" Well what do you want me to do, then? Phone God down here to give me a pat on the back for proof? You're my assigned human and I'm your spirit guide. I need you and you  _ definitely  _ need me," the taller says truthfully. Dahyun just continued to stare at Sana, eliciting a small sigh from her.

" Dahyun, what do you want me to do?"

" First, don't say my name. I didn't tell you that you could yet. Second, if you're  _ actually  _ some magical being or whatever, I wanna see some magic."

Sana silently muses at the 'yet' Dahyun said, speaking up after, " Magic? We're in a really small space, don't you think that's kinda dangerous?" 

" No excuses, do what I asked or I'm going to force you to leave." Dahyun quips as she motions for Sana to follow her to a more open area.

" If that's what you want, then, I guess that's what I'm doing." she says from behind the other girl. She grabs her staff from where it was leaned near the front door once they were inside the conjoined living room and kitchen. 

" What's that?"

" A magic staff, why? Y'wanna touch it or something?"

Dahyun stills, " No."

"Okay, suit yourself." Sana whispers the two Latin words to activate her staff. " You ready?" She holds the staff in front of her face, gripping at it in a vertical direction.

"Comminueous... comminus...deinde imitoues antei... _ inceptum... _ " the staff started to emit a soft glow, a signal that it was going to go off soon. Sana shut her eyes in anticipation, waiting for the powerful beam to be shot out and fling her body back into the nearest surface. "  **_Inceptum._ ** " She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter.

Dahyun gasped. Sana didn't get the wind knocked out of her like the first time she tried to use her staff. They both were  _ very  _ shocked.

Sana pried open one eye to see the possible damage that was done by the hands of her staff. To her relief, nothing was destroyed and, even better, she wasn't on the ground. Instead, there was a perfect copy of Dahyun in front of her. Same height and everything, except for the fact that instead of the duplicate being flesh tone it was a sparkly blue. 

"How'd you do this?" Dahyun asked staring intently at the semi-translucent replica of herself. She looked over at Sana this time from her side of the kitchen, " How'd you do it?"

"Magic, of course."

Dahyun narrowed her eyes. " You sure you're not playing me? I want more proof."

" You like what your magic copy is wearing?" Sana asked, nodding her head towards the azure figure next to the girl.

The younger inspected the sparkly, mostly-clear clothing on the replicated thing next to her. It was wearing jean overalls with an a-line jean skirt attached, a striped, crew neck tee underneath and simple, white, flatform tennis shoes. Miraculously all those items  were on the top of her list of her list when it came to style. The shoes even looked almost identical to the ones she had been eyeing for at least 2 weeks now. Dahyun was astounded.

"I'll take that as a yes. If you like them that much," Sana whispered more sets of words to her staff yet again, then flashed it towards Dahyun, " then they're yours."

Dahyun turned around and there on her coffee table was the outfit that was previously seen on the sparkly copy of herself. Dahyun couldn't hold back yet another gasp.

"You sold? Or do I need to give you seventeen other outfits?"

"Well..." Dahyun muttered," the seventeen other outfits would be nice!"

Sana gave her a face full of raised eyebrows. The other girl sighed.

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Sorry for being crabby towards you, I was just being overly cautious and I'm super tired." She rubbed the sides of her arms, " Thanks for the clothes, though."

Sana hummed with a big smile on her face," No problem! It is pretty late, though, you're right." She glanced at the circular screen on her staff, the time read 2:35 AM, she really needed to get going. " I'm going to need you to shake my hand, it's to seal the agreement for me to be your spiritual companion until further notice."

Sana strided towards the other and stuck out her hand. Dahyun peered down at it before placing her own hand in hers with a small grin.

They both parted after one firm shake of hands. Sana was already at the door and Dahyun just stood watching her with the gifted clothes in her arms. 

" Hey!"

Sana turned away from the door frame and quirked an eyebrow up in response.

" I never got your name..." Dahyun shyly announced.

"Sana, Minatozaki Sana."

Dahyun nodded her head, " Good night, Sana."

The said girl smiled again, " Good night, Dahyun."

With that Sana was gone, the door to the apartment was shut, the glittery figure that was just next to Dahyun disappeared, it was silent again, and Dahyun was left standing in the dim living room of hers. She was still kind of frazzled at the exchange that just happened, her head slightly pounding in confusion, a million questions already forming in her head for the next time she sees the mysterious girl.  _ Maybe I should've asked her to stay longer _ , she thought to herself. She internally sighed, she needed to go back to bed before her brain explodes from overthinking this early in the morning.  _ Whoever that Sana girl is _ , Dahyun uttered in her mind as she padded back to her bed,  _ she is way over my head. _

Dahyun couldn't help but think of what her mother would tell her when she was younger. _ " Be careful of what you wish for, you just might get it."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and the long wait for the update!!!! I was having trouble writing and had to scrap a lot of versions for the fourth chapter, this is about the best I can produce, sorry!! But I just wanted to add that I'll be doing a Q&A for anyone who's interested to asking some questions about the story so far to clear up any confusions you may have. I'm doing this bc the story hasn't fully taken off yet so there's alot of loose end right now that won't be tied until later or much later. If you have any questions just put them in the comments and I'll answer around the time I post the fifth chapter. You can also ask questions that aren't related to the story, like if you want to know how many chapters I'm planning on writing or something. That's all for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the first introduction to Dahyun!! More will be announced soon!1 :)))


	5. Love On The Mind

It'd been about four days since Dahyun had last seen Sana. She wore the striped tee every day since Sana had left her apartment at the crack of dawn on Tuesday. Sometimes she'd wake up early and wait around in her small kitchen until she had to go to class in the afternoon, hoping that Sana would just appear with a large smile and her large, pristine staff in hand. Dahyun huffed as she placed her mechanical pencil back down for the fifteenth time that hour. Her mind racing too much to focus on doing any of the equations in front of her. She glanced over at the other students in the cafe, some that she recognized as people she'd seen in her classes a few times. The rest were just lost faces in a crowd, not that she cared about that, though. She continued to glance over at other tables, noticing the colorful array of drinks on several people's tables. Dahyun tilted her head in confusion, was today a drink special? a discount on colored items on the menu? Her eyes caught a poster plastered right beside a love-sick couple, staring off into each other's eyes like no one else was there. Dahyun ignored them in favor of reading the contents of the advertisement, she gasped as her eyes scanned over the lasts words: Valentine's Day. She grabbed her phone, checking the date that was labeled right under the time on her lock screen.  _Of course,_ she mutters to herself,  _it's two days before a holiday._

Dahyun looks down at the red pencil she picked up from another cafe today, now noticing the tiny hearts on it. She peers down at her drink as well, a pink doily was underneath it and it had a fun graphic design with a blonde-headed baby and arrows printed on the side. She sighed, she really had been more out of it than she realized. She only wished that Sana was here with her, so maybe she could share a drink with someone else. So, she could ask her more questions that have been bubbling up in the back of her head since Sana had said goodbye.

Dahyun picked up her pencil back up and started to sketch Sana's features, her nose, her flitting eyelashes, from memory on the part of her doily that stuck out from underneath her cup. She could feel someone breathing down the back of her neck so hard that it spread to the sides of her face. She brushed the odd sensation off and continued to doodle like before, but still, Dahyun couldn't shake the feeling that something was staring holes into the back of her head. She whipped herself around and suddenly her surroundings went pitch dark. Dahyun swiveled to the opposite direction, she was still met with pure black all around her. She heard a soft chuckle from the other side of her, when she faced towards the sound, immediately the space turned back to normal. 

Sana was in front of her.

"Sana!" Dahyun widened her eyes,"W-what are you doing here?!"

Sana played with the doily on the table before giving a large smile to the other. "Your wish chart was giving a million signals every minute!" She looked around the cafe," Just had to come down here and see what was up. Seems like you missed me quite a lot. No?" 

Dahyun blushed slightly as she reached to fiddle with her drink straw. "I guess...it's whatever."

The older hummed, her eyes scanned over Dahyun's figure. "I see you like the shirt I gave you, though. I'm sure you like me at a little."

"Yeah...I guess," Dahyun shrugs, now sipping on the empty drink.

Sana chuckled to herself, "Just "I guess", then?" 

"Mmhmm."

"Well, then I guess my job here is done..." Sana lept up from her spot, brushing off the fake dust from her pink top.

Dahyun lifted herself out of her seat as well, "Wait!"

Sana stopped her advance and quirked an eyebrow up at the other girl. " _Yesss?_ " she singsonged in response. 

"If you're leaving, could I maybe go with you?"

The other tapped her finger to her chin in faux thought. "Mmmm...Sure!" Sana grabbed Dahyun's hand as the other finished stuffing her belongings into her bag. Together the two ran out of the shop door, Sana leading Dahyun along the way outside.

Dahyun's bad bounced on her back as she continued to run behind Sana, "Where exactly are we going?!" she yelled as Sana dragged her on the sidewalks of the streets. 

Sana halted her running, glancing behind her shoulder at the younger. "I," she looked around her, "...I don't know, actually."

The other sighed into her open hand. "So then why'd you lead me out here?"

"I do not know," Sana rubbed at the back of her neck in slight embarrassment, "Or I should say, "I am not aware at this time"."

"Thanks for the extension on your words, Sana." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Right!" Sana lets go of Dahyun's hand to search through her jacket pocket. "A-hah! I'm supposed to be taking you on a mission today!" She inspected the paper more, "Says here that someone is having a case of love jealousy." She turned up to meet Dahyun's already red face, "Why's that?"

Dahyun pointed to a banner behind the taller girl, Sana turned on immediately. "What's that even say?"

"What can you not read?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay then..." Dahyun nods back to the words on the sign. "It says "Happy Valentine's Day", it's a holiday where you give gifts to your loved ones and give kisses and hugs to the people you love. It's like a glorified chocolate-kiss-discount-day thing. It's nice I guess, I don't get much for Valentine's, so, I wouldn't know."

"Now I see why your so love jealous," Sana folded the paper back into her jacket pocket. "I can just hear the envy laced in your voice. You're not good at hiding things are you."

Dahyun blushed even more than she had previously, "W-whatever, just take me to the mission thing so you can leave me be."

Sana scoffed, "Leave you alone, huh? That's not what your wish chart was saying earlier.." she muttered the last part to herself as she fished back into her jacket. She pulled out a bubblegum pink contraption that looked similar to a key fob, hanging from it were several trinkets hanging on a string. The keychains all seemed to be various shapes in different shades of pastel except for one. It was longer than the others and on closer inspection, one could see that the accessory had a Shiba Inu printed on it, the dog in a sitting position and glazed over with sparkle for decoration. Sana clicked the top two buttons, the device let out a robotic sounding bell jingle sound. Dahyun leaned over to look at the thing closer in curiosity.

"What is that?" she whispered between Sana and her.

The other glanced down at the item in her hand, "I don't know? It's this thing that Mo that someone gave me. Someone gave this to me back at headquarters. It's so I can catch a ride to take you on a mission."

"That's cool, like an intergalactic taxi, yeah?"

"What's a taxi?"

Dahyun shifted her head down and sighed for the umpteenth time, "Nothing, Sana. Nevermind." She took out her phone and briefly checked the time, "When will our ride get here it's gonna get late in a while and I have classes in the morning."

"In about..." Sana trailed off as she kept her eyes on the key fob's purple blinking light, Dahyun continued to stare at it as well in wonderment. "Now." Dahyun looked up and there indeed was a Satin pink car, in a close pink color to Sana's key fob. "After you, ma'am," Sana said as she opened the car door for the other girl.

Dahyun rolled her eyes at the action, but still had a small smile on her face in amusement. Sana followed suit, closing the door behind her and settling in next to the other. Dahyun lifted her bag off her shoulders and put it on the car floor. Once done, she looked up at the front of the car. To her surprise, there were two people occupying the two seats. The one in the driver's seat turned around after feeling Dahyun's eyes on her for too long.

"Yes?" the girl asked as she met Dahyun's eyes.

"O-oh, sorry, was I staring?"

"Yes."

The girl sitting on the other side of the one speaking hit her hand, she turned to look at Dahyun as well. "Sorry, that was rude of her. I'm Momo, this," she pointed to the other, "is Chaeyoung. You must be Kim Dahyun, yes?"

Dahyun nodded in response. "How'd you know?"

"Sana told us." The said girl snapped her attention back up to the three once she heard Momo call her name.

"What?"

Momo shook her head with a small smile gracing her attractive features, "Nevermind, anyways what's the coordinates for today? We need to get going."

"Uh, the center of the Equator, five thousand miles up on the second dimension plane. So, not that long of a drive."

Momo turned back around and padded numbers onto a screen in the middle of the car's controls. "Second dimension plane, huh? Haven't been there in a while. What's the mood of today? Where are we stopping?"

Sana read the words on her paper again, "Acideous Basiuam, huh, haven't been there before?"

"Really?" Chaeyoung finally spoke again. "Not even when you were with Mo"

" _Chaeyoung."_

The younger girl gripped her steering wheel, "Right, right. Sorry, my fault."

Sana laughed awkwardly, "It's okay, let's just start to drive. We said we would a while ago, but haven't moved an inch."

Momo nodded in agreement and pressed another button on the screen, the engine turned on immediately and a purple film formed slowly over the roof of the car. Dahyun turned her attention to the colored glass-like material next to her. She tapped a single finger on it, jumping in surprise a bit at the fact that it was hard instead of thin-feeling. She knocked on it with her full knuckle this time, the thing really did feel and sound like actual glass. She turned to Sana, "What's this? Some type of fantasy-window-thingy?"

"It's so you don't die. When driving through space and through dimensional planes, there is no air. You would suffocate."

"Wait... _you guys don't need air?_ " Dahyun questioned. All three of the other girl shook their heads no. "What are you guys?"

"Mystical creatures that you will never figure out that don't need oxygen to live." Chaeyoung answered, "Don't get confused, though. We're not like aliens or unicorns that use our magical sparkle power to become humans."

"Oddly specific," Dahyun notes, "too specific if you ask me. How do I know if you're not just hiding the truth right under my nose?"

Chaeyoung chuckled, "Trust me, I'm not."

Sana nudged Dahyun, when she turned to the other pointed out the window. Dahyun's eyes widened at the sight, all around them was a cloudy air. It formed around the glass as the car moved through it. The gas was rainbow, but when moving the rainbow would change color every second. Glittery stars littered everywhere, they were so bright when this close, but still Dahyun couldn't look away. "Wow."

"There's more where that came from," Momo mused, motioning to the windshield.

Dahyun gasped, even more, amazed at the new scenery than the multicolored smoke. They were driving on a sparkly deep blue road, it almost looked like a galaxy or a cluster of stars in the night. The candy-colored gas had disappeared and on the sides of the car now were building after building, some looked like a normal shop size and others were as big as a skyscraper. They weren't sparkly like the road, they were all pitch black, the doors and windows were all outlined in thin white lines. 

Maybe wishing for a "guardian angel" wasn't so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy GUYSS I know it's been FOREVER, but I am NOT dropping this fic!!!!!!! I am currently working on another fic (it's published on ao3 already btw) so i just got caught up, this is a short chapter but there is definitely more to come!!!! sorry for the long wait :((


	6. Notice!— Notice!

Dear readers,

This is author hiraiyubi, just here to announce some things about this fic.

1\. Don’t worry! This fic is NOT ending and will continue to update continually later on.

2\. I’m on a trip right now and I am away from computer! So, unfortunately, I will not be updating soon.

Thanks for reading this fic and showing all the support for this!! You guys can leave questions in the comments if you want, but it’s not needed lol. This is just a notice. 

Bye guys!! See you when I get back~~


End file.
